Caught in the Middle
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: As a middle child, Kankuro is often caught in the middle of Temari and Gaara's fights. Warning: Incest


Caught in the Middle

Summery: As a middle child, Kankuro is often caught in the middle of Temari and Gaara's fights.

Pairing: Kankuro/Gaara

Warning: **Incest**

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Kankuro was eating in the kitchen when a fray erupted upstairs. He tried to ignore the loud bangs of something big hitting the walls followed by cries of pain and outrage and get on with his supper so he could get the hell out of there. A fight between Temari and Gaara was scary and often ended with one of them not talking to Kankuro for at least a week. He was often stuck dead-center in their fights since he had the final say as the middle sibling. Thank god that it was a rare event. Usually Gaara would take his frustration out on Kankuro or go out in the desert to work of his pent-up aggression before coming come, tired and dirty and demanding something to eat.

The kitchen door opened with a loud bang that resounded around the kitchen as it hit the wall and shuddered from the impact. A second later Gaara was rushed into the kitchen, looking pissed off and sulky at the same time as his bare feet slapped the cold marble floor. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in comfortable pants and shirt.

"You can't make me, Temari!" he shouted over his shoulder as his sister quickly followed him. It was only these rare times that Gaara acted like his age and became a bratty 15-year-old kid. Kankuro wondered how the elders would react to their frightening Kazekage now. He wasn't as imposing or intimidating in his pajamas or uncontrolled and bloodthirsty but he was one pissed off kid.

"God damn it, Gaara!" Temari swore. Two of his pigtails were loose and her hair was falling down the side of her face. She looked a little battle worn. "I only asked you to do one thing!"

"I'm busy!" Gaara shouted back, yanking open the refrigerator door and getting himself a can of soda.

"No, you weren't! You were just reading your stupid books!"

Kankuro knew that he couldn't escape. Though they were ignoring him now, if he moved they would pounced on him. It was better to stay and endure his horrible fate (and his chicken fingers) and risk possible broken bones and both of his siblings mad at him.

Gaara gaped like someone had told him the impossible. "They aren't stupid! Natsu might finally come out and tell Kajitsu how he feels!"

Temari rolled her eyes. Even if those people mean something to Gaara, they were nothing more than characters in the book. "You can always go back and read it again after you clean your room."

"Yeah, I could if you hadn't ripped the book apart. And they're not even mine! Lee's going to kill me!"

"Buy him a new one then."

"You buy him one."

"Gaara, just go clean your fucking room!"

"No! I'm the kazekage. You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your big sister. What I say, you do."

It was almost simultaneous when his sister and brother turned their heads and glared at Kankuro. He swore under his breath. He knew this was coming.

"Well?" Temari demanded impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Well who's right, idiot?"

Damn it! He hated to be the middle child sometimes. Not only was he ignored by many people, his was forced to be the referee of his sibling's stupid fights.

For a moment he looked back and forth between Gaara and Temari. If he sided with Gaara, Temari would probably start bitching at him to clean his room or something like that. If he sided with Temari, Gaara would probably...Kankuro suddenly felt sick. Never mind. He didn't want to think about that. But Gaara's room was getting messy anyway. Plus Temari was their big sister. Kankuro was always taught to respect his elders.

When he looked over at Gaara, the boy looked like he wanted to chuck his can straight at Kankuro's head. "Sorry, kid. Temari's right. Clean your room."

"Ha!" Temari puffed up from her victory and strutted out of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

When she was gone, only Gaara and Kankuro remained in the kitchen and a heavy silence fell on them. Kankuro swallowed hard, trying not to tremble, and waited for the inevitable doom but Gaara just looked at him with his unblinking eyes. Very slowly and very darkly, Gaara muttered, "Let's see if _you_ get any tonight."

The end


End file.
